Tell Me About Her
by friendsidol5
Summary: Booth is asked about his partner. Just what is he going to reveal? Songfic. BB, though one B has a minor role.


A/N: So, this idea stuck with me for probably a year or so, trying to get me to write it and I finally broke down and did it. Song is "Antonia" by Motion City Soundtrack.

Disclaimer: You're kidding right? I'm a college student; I don't own anything, let alone an awesome TV show.

**Tell Me About Her**

Special Agent Seeley Booth wanted to be anywhere else. Not only was he stuck in therapy with Dr. Lance Sweets, but he was stuck there alone. _Okay, _Booth thought,_ so I'm not totally alone. I mean, Bones is just through the door but still, why did Sweets want her to wait outside?_

"What's going on Sweets? Why can't Bones be in with us?" Booth asked voicing his thoughts.

"I felt that her absence from this part of our session would make you feel more comfortable," Sweets answered watching the fidgeting man across from him.

Booth was even more uncomfortable after Sweets' answer. "Why would I be uncomfortable with Bones in the room?" Booth asked with suspicion evident in his voice.

"Well, because I want you to tell me about Dr. Brennan."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to tell me what you know or what you have observed about her," Sweets answered, knowing that it sounded like an odd request. "This is a way for me to see what your relationship is like without you or Dr. Brennan feeling uncomfortable. So just, tell me something about her."

"What? Like gossip? You know she hates gossip," Booth replied smugly hoping to maybe find a way out of this.

"No, not gossip per se," Sweets answered. Sighing, he tried a new approach. "Look, this is a technique that was thought to me by a colleague of mine. Actually, you know him; Dr. Gordon Wyatt was the one to show me this. I'm only asking you to do this, Agent Booth, because I have noticed some of the extra tension between yourself and Dr. Brennan lately–"

"It was just a stupid fight about who got to drive–"

"–And I honestly think this will help you. Besides, how long have you two been seeing me now? Don't you think it's time that you trusted me a little?"

Booth sighed, knowing that the kid had a point. _I guess I could give him a chance with this. He says that Gordon Gordon told him about it and Wyatt did seem to have a way of working for me._ "Fine, I'll do it. I'm still not sure what you want me to say."

Sweets had to fight to keep the smile off of his face; Agent Booth was actually going to cooperate with him on something. _It's about damn time,_ a voice piped up in the back of his mind. "Well, just start off easy. Tell me something that I might not know about her, something that not many people know. For example, no one knew that she could sing pretty well. Just make it something that she won't kill you for."

"Okay. I think I can do that," Booth answered. _Let's see, what can I say about Bones? Oh, I know!_

_

* * *

_Dr. Temperance found herself to be growing increasingly bored and curious as she sat in the waiting room. When Sweets had asked her to leave the room she thought it would be for a minute or two. It had been almost ten minutes and she was starting to wonder what they were talking about. _Well, I guess I better get comfortable_, she thought as she leaned back with a magazine.

* * *

"**She makes a lot of abstract art**. I don't think anyone knows about that except maybe Angela. It's one of the things she does to unwind when writing doesn't work," Booth informed Sweets.

"Good, Agent Booth. That's exactly the kind of thing I'm looking for here. What else can you tell me?" Sweets asked, seeing that this might actually work.

"Well, **she haggles for the cheapest price**. I never saw it coming considering the money she has but she knows when she's being screwed over on something," Booth answered already thinking of other things he could say. Laughing at his memory, Booth continued with his next little factoid, "**She never orders take-out food before ten o'clock at night**. If I leave it up to her to get food, it's usually super late before we eat. She tends to get distracted by things."

"What kinds of things distract her?" Sweets asked curious about what could possibly cause Temperance Brennan to lose focus on a task.

"That's not important," Booth replied quickly, the defensiveness and slight nervousness audible in his voice.

"If you say so," Sweets said, backing off. He knew when not to push the agent. "Please. Continue."

"Well, let's see. Oh, okay. **She's really into snowmobiles**. I found that out a few winters ago during that big blizzard we had. My power went out and so my heater stopped working. Bones was letting me stay with her but I couldn't get my car out because of all of the snow. It turns out that Bones owns a snowmobile so she came over and got me. That's also when I found out that **she owns a lot of nice flashlights **and that **she cares for all the stupid cats that never found their way home**. She said that she didn't want them to be out in the storm. She brought them to the shelter when the roads cleared. I thought it was really sweet of her.

"I thought this was weird when I first found out but **she shaves her legs with Ginsu Knives**. Well, she swears it was only once because she was in a hurry and couldn't get to the store but still it happened, so it counts.

"**She quotes a lot of Annie Hall**. I never noticed until I watched the movie again. When I called her on it, she told be that it was one of her favorite movies."

Seeing that his client was on somewhat of a roll, Sweets kept quiet and continued making some notes.

"**She misplaced her virginity back in 1995**." Sweets thought he was going to have whiplash with how fast his head snapped up at. Booth though, seemed to be in his own world at that point, as he missed Sweets' reaction and was apparently oblivious to what he had just revealed about his partner. He continued on without pause. "**She's what's keeping me alive. She's the pizza of my eye. Without her near me, I would not survive**."

_Well I guess if he is going to ignore what he told me I can do the same, _Sweets thought. He was somewhat shocked by the honesty he was receiving from his stubborn client and waited for him to continue.

Booth, however, had forgotten that he was not alone and stayed immersed in his own thoughts. _**It gets cold when she's not around. I float until I sink and get swallowed up. **__Man,_ _**it's so cold when she's not around. I'll wait for her to come home and tell me I'll be fine. **__I can't tell Sweets that though._

When Booth had been quiet for sometime, Sweets decided he should try and get the agent's focus back. "Is there anything else?"

The look on his client's face only confirmed his thought that the agent had forgotten where he was.

"Oh… uh… Yeah maybe," Booth stuttered while trying to calm himself down. He would never admit that Sweets had scared him when he started talking again. "Oh, okay. **She's always eating Captain Crunch**. I finally forced her to start eating breakfast and that ended up being her favorite cereal. It was fine with me if it meant she was eating. She likes all kinds of music. Lately,** she's sings a lot of Ben Folds Five**. She's so cute when I catch her singing to herself around the house.

"A few Halloweens ago, I found out that **she's scared to death of cobra snakes just like Indiana Jones**. I found the irony amusing but Bones didn't get it, so I forced her to have a movie marathon with me to watch all of the movies. We have plans to watch _Star Wars_–"

"She hasn't seen _Star Wars_?" Sweets interrupted incredulously.

"Relax Sweets. I've gotten used to it by know. Besides, she's seen one of them before. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right.** She tells the dumbest 'knock-knock' jokes**. She's always really proud of herself though. It's adorable.** She drinks a lot of chardonnay**. She's a much bigger fan of white wine than red wine. She told me that logically it was better to drink white wine because it wouldn't stain as badly if it should spill.

"**She hates the way I comb my hair**. She fixes it after I finish it all the time **but she married me last June. She was the bride; I was the groom**, obviously. Of course, you already know that since you where there. I was so happy that day. **I cried a lot and then we spooned–**" Booth cut himself off realizing what he had just said. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that. Damn. That never leaves this room, got it?"

Sweets nodded knowing the pain he would be in should he tell anyone what the agent had admitted to. "Well, is that all then?"

"Not really. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I feel like I need to. Maybe I'm making up for all of the times I said nothing. Look in all honesty, **without her in my life, I would be doomed. It gets cold when she's not around. I float until I sink and get swallowed up. It's so cold when she's not around. I'll wait for her to come home and tell me I'll be fine.** **She loves the smell of Christmas trees**. Although, who doesn't love that. **She sneezes when she sees bright lights**. It can be pretty funny at times but there are some other things I think you should know though, in the interest of helping us.

"**She fainted on the kitchen floor when her father passed away**. She's still upset about it. Hell, I'm still upset about it. No one saw that coming and I know she misses Max. She's going to hate me for telling you this but **our baby girl is due this May and **I've got to say that** when the little lady grows up, I hope that she will be just like her mother.**"

"Congratulations, Agent Booth! You two must be thrilled," Sweets replied seeing the huge smile on the agent's face.

"We really are, but Sweets, what was all of this about?" Booth asked having a feeling that there was more to this session then the kid had let on.

"Well, for me, it was to make sure that you were still able to remain partners after everything. For you, however, it was more to make you see how silly those little fights you two have really are. To make you see the bigger picture," Sweets answered honestly.

"And?" Booth asked suddenly nervous.

"From what I've seen, you and Dr. Brennan will be as good as ever. I don't see you two ever getting split up, which should make you both happy." The smile on Booth's face was answer enough. "So, did it work?"

"You know Sweets, I think you finally got through to me," Booth answered while getting up to leave when he saw that their time was up.

Booth however, left so fast that he missed the pleased smile that took over the young doctor's face.

* * *

Temperance Brennan was incredibly relieved when Booth finally walked out of Sweets' office.

"It's about time you finished. What could you possibly have been talking about that took so long?" She had read three magazines, one of which dedicated solely to food and was suddenly starving.

"Just something special to me," Booth answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did.

"Must be pretty special if it took you the whole session," Brennan replied as she felt something cold drop into her hand. "Why am I holding the keys?"

"I'm letting you drive," Booth answered with a smile.

"Why?" Brennan asked the confusion on her face clear.

"Because I love you Bones, that's why," Booth replied giving her a quick kiss as her took other hand and walked with her out of the office.

Sweets opened his door just in time to hear Brennan's reply. "I love you too, but I still don't get why you're letting me drive."

-The End-

A/N again: I would love it if you told me what you thought because it helps me for the next time I decide to sit down and write; reviews are like milk, they make me stronger. Also, who else it totally frickin' excited that _Bones_ is back on Thursday? 'Cause I know that I am.


End file.
